Your Hero
by xxYourHero
Summary: A Toontown story about Fireball Clan. Loopy must figure out the myterious life-taking forest Nageki no Mori. If your here because Okami is in it, Amaterasu and Issun are my two character located in this story. So, they are mentioned later in the story.
1. Nageki no Mori Disappearences

PROLOUGE:

A female orange cat speeded through the silent, murmuring forest.

_I need to get out of here!_ Her thoughts raced as she ran. Nothing ran behind her, or in fact anywhere near her. As she ran she tripped carelessly over pebbles and splashed in puddles. She quickly ran toward the tunnel that said 'EXIT'. But, suddenly mist surrounded her.

"No!" The cat cried.

"It's over..." The mist seemed to whisper.

Then the mist slowly disappeared, the spot where the cat had been standing was replaced with a grey puddle.

CHAPTER ONE:

In the village of Fire a crisis has been occuring. Many of family members and relatives have been disappearing. Loopy Fireball(We'll call her Loopy :P) poked her head out of her inground house, and then crawled out. The village was lively and crowded as ever, as everyone had gathered by the Holy Fire Stone(A meeting place;; I'll get you guys to learn more about it later) to share news. Loopy searched around for any of the fireballs who had come back from disappearence, but nobody was there. She walked up and quietly listened to peoples coversations.

"This is terrible," Blue Fireball said quietly to Pink Fireball, who simply nodded. "So many people are missing, and we haven't been allowed to see Fireball for weeks!"

Baby Fireball, who guarded Fireball's palace, wouldn't let anyone visit Fireball. She said people can come when the 'Chosen One' has arrived. Nobody knows who, or what the chosen one is.

Pink sighed. "Maybe we are being kept away for a good reason, hopefully nothing is coming to get her."

Blue grinned. "There's something coming for you," and he quickly pounced at Pink, beginning a playful catfight.

"Brother!" She squealed and tackled Blue.

Loopy grinned as the two siblings played a game then sighed. Loopy had no family, as they all had disappeared in the 'Forest of Lamentations'.

After her mother, the last one to the disappear, went. She dug herself an underground house, thinking her old house was haunted.

"Hey Loopy," She heard a familiar friend call her name. "How is your research going?"

Loopy turned to see one of her best friends, Icy Fireball, standing by the Holy Fire Stone. She turned and ran to Icy. "It's been fine, I guess."

"I'm sure you have enough talent to figure out where all this brown dog fur is coming from."

Loopy laughed. "It's basiclly RAINING the fur!"

They both enjoyed their nice conversation, until all light suddenly disappeared.

In the dark, Baby Fireball screeched, "Help!"


	2. When Silence is Broken

Loopy slowly woke up to find herself in her underground home. Was she just dreaming? But outside her window the ocean was only a glitter of light. A short rainshower started, as if the sky was greiving. Loopy slowly slid out of bed and put on a black dress, accepting that something bad has happened. She slowly tiptoed out and then saw everyone crowded around the palace.

"Baby Fireball? Where are you?"

"Are you OK?"

"Come out!"

"We won't go in the palace!"

People called and prayed for Baby to be safe. She walked up to Smarty Fireball.

"Hi, Smarty. What happened?"

Smarty gasped. "Loopy!"

At once everyone crowded around Loopy. And Loopy looked around like everyone was crazy. "What, what's going on?"

"Loopy came back?" Icy pushed her way to Loopy. "Loopy! Where did you go? What did you see?" Icy hugged her friend and flicked her tail to send to the crowd away so they could talk. The crowd slowly sighed and walked back to the palace, calling and searching for Baby.

"I came back...?" Loopy asked, confused.

"You disappeared..."

"Impossible!" Loopy cried. "I remember light disappearing and Baby calling 'Help!', then I woke up in my home!"

"You HEARD Baby?" Icy asked, surprised. She spoke a little too loud, because the crowd surrounded them again. "Wow...." She stopped talking, lost in thought. Then she said, "I think we need to take you to the nurse."

"You think I'm lying?" Loopy frowned.

"No, of course not!" Icy waved her hands in front of herself. "I was just thinking... Oh... Maybe I shouldn't of said that..."

"No, it's OK," Loopy sighed. "I thought of something else. Alright, let's go to the nurse." Loopy and Icy walked to Jumpy Fireball's house.

Inside, Jumpy was speeding -possibly hopping- around her home, grabbing potions and pouring them all into a big pot. Icy knocked on her door and she jumped. "Who's there?!" Jumpy cried in shock.

"It's me, Icy! And Loopy is here, too!" Icy cooed. Jumpy then turned to look at them.

"Loopy! You have returned!"

"What I don't get... Is how long I've been gone."

Icy gulped. "You've been gone for.... two months..."

Loopy fell over.


	3. Sonata of Awakening

"Ugh...." Loopy groaned and got up. She was laying on a bed at Jumpy's house.

"Jumpy?" Her eyes grew dizzy until they focused on a familiar face.

"Hey, Loopy." In front of her stood a small black cat, wearing a backpack, and torn up clothing.

"Sonata!" Loopy immedieatly hugged her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you somewhere," She sighed. "I thought at first you wouldn't go until I told you where we are going."

"And your right."

"Well, it has to do with figuring out how you came back from 'Nageki no Mori'. I bet the temple of the legendary wolf, Amaterasu, can figure it out. As she saved the world about a hundread years ago." She nodded, impressed with herself that she knew so much about Amaterasu and her sidekick, Issun.

"You know where it is?" Jumpy, obviously spying, asked. She was across the room, creating a potion.

"I'm friends with Issun," She explained. "So Loopy," she turned back to Loopy, smiling. "Will you come?"

Loopy sighed. "Fine, only to help the village solve this mystery."

"I don't think so!" A voice growled from the doorway. They all turned.

"Oh... my... gosh..."


	4. Escape

In the doorway stood a dog-shaped creature. Loopy quickly grabbed her sword a pointed it at the creature.

"Move an inch closer and I'll kill you!" She growled.

The creatured laughed. "You even dare try that and you'll be in the most misery of your life." It drawed a gun-shaped object.

Loopy blinked, then dropped her sword. "What do you want?" She growled, unamused. Her eyes burned a deep hatred, for she know she finished her research.

"I heard the black cat can take us to Amaterasu," The creature simply said. Sonata gulped, and stood behind Jumpy and Loopy. "We will be taking her with us.

Loopy picked up her sword again. "Not if I can help it!" She charged at the shadow and stabbed it.

The animal growled, blood dripping on the ground. It bared its teeth and bit Loopy on the neck. Loopy squealed, and then was thrown at the wall, leaving a blood stain almost all over the room. When Loopy struct the wall a cracking noise came, and she whimpered, slowly knowing it was over. Sonata and Jumpy gasped in horror at the sight. She slid to the ground, coughed, and closed her eyes.

Jumpy then backed up, Sonata being forced to back up to, by the corner of her house, slowly awaiting their doom.

Then Sonata thought up something. "Stay here Jumpy," she whispered. She slid to the creature, its blood thirsty eyes blinking once or twice. "I shall take you to the temple. May I have a moment to gather my things?"

The creature thought for a moment, then sighed. "Very well, you have five minutes. I'll wait out here." It turned to walk away, when suddenly Sonata was gripping a blood-stained sword, and stabbed it right through the creatures heart. The creatures eyes widened in fear, in front of all the fireballs gathered around Jumpy's house in shock, and it fell over, blood staining the ground. The group stared for a few minutes, then threw stuff in the air. They celebrated what they thought was the defeat of the story to the Nageki no Mori.

But Jumpy knew a secret. She saw the creature on the ground was a tall brown dog, and it wasn't the answer to the mysterious life-taking forest.

The attack of the forest has only just begun.


	5. Loopy's Vision

Loopy suddenly woke up in a room she never seen before. "Sonata? Jumpy?" She got up and looked around. Inside the room there was a bed, tv and game system, a mirror, complete with a wardrobe full of clothes. Loopy walked up to the mirror and gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?!?!?" She was only wearing a spaghetti strap t-shirt and extremely small shorts. She searched in the wardrobe for her black outfit she had been wearing but it was not there. Instead, there was a pink dress in the wardrobe. "Better than nothing..." Loopy sighed in defeat and slid on the pink dress and then slipped out of the room.

Outside her room, she was in a large hallway, and more doors than you could ever imagine had be stationed on the walls. Loopy perked her ears to see if there was any noise, but she didn't hear anything. She walked onto the long red rug which apparently went down the whole way./

"Hello?" Loopy called again. Sadly nothing answered

Then, she felt tempted to exit the place. "OK then, I'm leaving!" She said to nobody. She ran down the hall as fast as she can, then suddenly she wasn't walking on anything anymore. "Huh?" She looked down, and noticed that there was stairs. "Oh no..."

She fell.

She woke up what seemed hours later on the ground, but she wasn't hurt at all. She stood up again, and quietly attempted to escape once again. She ran as fast as she could, when all of a sudden a light blue and orange cat stood in front of her.

"Icy?! Is that you?" Loopy said, desperate to be with someone she knew.

"Follow me....." The cat chimed and walked through a door on the left.

Loopy stopped for a few moments._ Should I trust it? Is it Icy, or someone else? _Loopy thought deperately. _Well, I don't get anywhere by running, so I might as well follow them. _She followed the cat through the door and gasped. _No..._

What she saw on the other side of the door was something she hoped she would never seen in her light, at once she began crying.

Outside the door was a forest. And the sign said, 'Nageki no Mori'.


	6. A Tough Decision

Icy sat by the spot where Loopy had been last seen. Sonata, still shocked about what happened with the dog, patted Icy's shoulder.

"Don't worry," She soothed, "I'm sure Loopy will come back like she did last time."

Icy turned and glared at Sonata. "What if she never been to the forest? What is she just... literally disappeared? Did you think of THAT?"

Sonata backed up, surprised. "You don't have to be so rude. I don't see why you are worrying when you could be trying to do _something_," She smeered the last word rudely, and flicked her tail. "Instead, your just crying over something that happened. And that's not going to help at all."

Icy reached for her gun, but Sonata grabbed her arms and pulled them back.

"Whoa," Sonata cried. "I didn't mean that harsh!"

"Give me my arms back," She growled, and tore Sonata's grip off them. Then she stood up and turned to Sonata. "Fine then. I WILL do something." She walked to the doorway and stopped. She turned her head and her eyes glowed. "I'm going to save Loopy. You'll see."

"That's the most stupid idea I've **EVER** heard!" Sonata exclaimed. "How are you going to get in the forest, find Loopy, and get out without **DIEING**!"

"Who knows for sure that if you go into Nageki no Mori?" She retorted. "Besides, she's my friend. Unlike you, I care about her. You're just someone who stays with her and when she needs you the most you _vanish_!"

"My gosh," Sonata simply said to herself. "Loopy has so many rotten friends."

Icy growled and walked out of Jumpy's house, leaving Sonata alone.

"Perfect," She grinned. "I finally got rid of them all." She walked around the room, grabbing potions and valuable items and putting them into her backpack. Then, before Jumpy returned from the market, she fled.


End file.
